The little one with the Sword
by fluffykitty12
Summary: After Jayden and the team find a stranger fighting of Nylocks, can they discover who it is? Will she be able to save the rangers?


Chapter 1

She staggered across the snowy park to the bench. It was quite, most passengers crowded around a bus stop at the opposite end of the park. She sighed and broke into a coughing fit- her chest ached, and she knew she'd have to find the rangers soon. She fingered the small back pack she had. It held everything she owned...

Before she could reminisce for long, there was a horrible war cry, and it seemed like the sky was bleeding through a horrible gash as red clad monsters rushed out. She had seen them in nightmares before, but now she knew it was real. Nylocks.

She was instantly on her feet, her sword in her hand, rushing towards the Nylocks. She heard people screaming and fleeing all around her, but that didn't deter her. Her grandfather's training seemed to take over, and she sprang forward, her sword sending one Nylock to the ground. There were about a dozen of them, and they whirled, swords ready to attack her. She didn't panic. She could take them all.

She met the blade of one while ducking another's, whirling to the side and striking one, ending it. They attempted to circle in on her, but she stood in the center, her breath a fog in front of her, blade ready. Three rushed her, and she ducked a blade, knocking the legs from under one and sending it sprawling to the ground, and launching into a basic combination but meeting each blade perfectly, flipping one Nylock over her shoulder and dodging another, flying under its blade and striking its chest.

She thought she heard someone, but the Nylocks were still around her.

She looked up at the strangers carefully- she recognized one, her cousin, Jayden.

She didn't pay them any attention until the Nylocks were finished. Jayden. Her cousin...

She was dizzy, the toll of fighting so hard in her condition crashing down on her like a physical force.

She could faintly hear the rangers talking to one another, starting towards her...

She hit her knees, unable to stand up anymore. She mentally scolded herself. She was not going to black out, not in from of the rangers. They were running towards her now, and she clutched the shred of consciousness she had left like a lifeline. The last thing she saw was Jayden's face before she blacked out.

Jayden quietly shifted the small form into his lap, checking her vitals. "She's got a pulse." he announced. All the rangers looked relieved. Jayden noticed the sword that was still clutched in her hand, as though she was desperate. It was a fine blade, really one of the best. He knew mentor Ji had one.

"What's wrong with her, then?" Emily asked quietly. Jayden felt her forehead and was shocked. "She's burning up. It's no wonder she blacked out, after all that."

He studied the foot prints in the snow, clearly hers, the backpack that had been hurriedly discarded.

"Get that backpack, will you? It's hers."

Mike hurriedly obeyed, while Jayden carefully pried the sword from her fingers. She whimpered, even in unconsciousness.

"It's alright, you're safe." he muttered, though he knew she couldn't hear him. Was it because he had taken her sword? He panicked when he was without his sword sometimes, as well.

"Somebody call Ji, tell him we have a visitor."

Kevin looked shocked. "You're not thinking of taking her to the dojo, are you?" he asked.

Jayden shrugged. "Look at her. You saw her fight off those Nylocks, she's a master with a sword- someone's trained her. She's sick, besides that, and Ji might be able to ask around, figure out where she belongs. It's our duty."

Kevin sighed. "But she's just a kid, Jayden. Do you really want her messing around the Dojo?"

Jayden shrugged. "Look, I never said anything about training her. Just keeping her until we can figure out where she belongs and making sure she's cared for."

Kevin sighed. Mia was already calling Ji.

Jayden shifted the girl into his arms and stood.

He held her sword in one hand and cradled her in the other.

"Ready? Let's go." he said. They departed.

It was an easy walk to the Dojo, not more than a block away. Jayden noticed how the girl seemed to curl against him, as though she knew him. A million questions raced through his mind, though. Where had she come from? Who had trained her so well with a sword? Why was she here, alone?

He started up the stairs to find Ji waiting for them.

"Is she alright?" Ji asked quietly.

Jayden shook his head. "She's sick. She was there before us, and she had finished off the Nylocks before we could morph."

Ji nodded, his brow creased with worry as he looked her over. "Bring her here." he ordered. Ji quietly felt her forehead and placed a wet cloth on it. Her eyes seemed to flutter open for a moment, and Ji nodded to Jayden. "Put her in the spare room, will you? I'm going to make tea."

Jayden quickly placed her in the spare room, pulling the covers up to her chin. She shivered slightly and he gently reached down to stroke her hair, and then sat down beside her.

Ji entered a few minutes later, carrying a small tray of steaming tea. "Any changes?" he asked quietly. Jayden shook his head.

"Will she be alright, mentor?"

Ji nodded. "Yes, she's got quite a high fever, but a few days of rest should help. Did she have that?"

Jayden noticed he had her sword set across his lap. He nodded, handing it to Ji, who quietly studied it. "Yes, she did. She knew how to use it, too. She was better than most of the team, I think."

Ji nodded thoughtfully. "Did she have any other possessions with her? Did she say anything before she blacked out?"

Jayden shook his head. "No, just a back pack, but I think it's best we not search it. She'll explain when she wakes up."

Ji nodded. "I'll have the rangers take shifts watching her." he said.

"No, mentor. That won't be necessary."

Ji turned to look at him, surprised. He sighed. "I... I'll watch her. I mean, it can't be that hard, with her like this. I don't know... I feel this goes deeper than a girl who's good with a sword."

Ji nodded. "Alright, then. But you'll alert me if she gets worse?"

"Of course, mentor." Ji nodded his approval and left.

Jayden again looked down at her still form, so... helpless, and wondered where a girl like her had learned to use a sword.

Chapter 2

She woke up to find it was still bright outside, daylight. Her insistent shivering had stopped, and she felt better. She was covered in warm blankets... She forced herself to sit up and look around. This clearly wasn't another place she had stopped at, but a dojo… The ranger's dojo...

"Glad to see you're awake." Jayden entered, smiling, holding a tray of something. "You freaked us all out, just passing out in the snow."

She nodded quietly, still trying to absorb everything.

"How do you feel?" Jayden asked, setting down the tray of food beside her.

"Much better, thanks." she had found her voice, and was shocked to find it wasn't hoarse or cracking.

"Hungry?"

"Not much..."

She took the cup of tea he offered her anyways, sipping it carefully. He watched her approvingly as she finished it. "Want anything else?"

"No, but thanks. I'm not used to eating much."

"I can tell. You're underweight." Jayden remarked.

She nodded slowly, and then turned to look at him. "Jayden, right?"

He looked surprised. "Yeah, Jayden. How did you know that?" her pale blue eyes met his own. She shrugged. "I've heard of you. Do you know where my sword is, and my backpack?"

Jayden nodded. "Yeah, I do..."

"It's alright if you and the team searched them, I know I'm kind of odd."

Jayden shook his head quickly. "No, you're not odd. You're... gifted. I made sure no one searched your bag, besides."

She nodded. "Thanks."

Jayden returned with it a moment later and set it beside her.

"Mind if I stay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not at all."

She carefully unzipped it, and out tumbled a small parchment of scrolls.

She quietly chose one and opened it. It was filled with ancient writing from samurai long ago.

"Whoa. Where did you get those?" Jayden asked. She shrugged. "My grandfather. He trained me, too. Why, do you want them? I know you have an entire collection here."

Jayden shrugged. "I... I don't know. Mind if my mentor, Ji, comes to take a look at them?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind. I've already read them, anyways."

"Ji!"

Ji was instantly at the door. Jayden excitedly handed him a scroll. "Check it out."

Ji quietly read the scroll, then looked up at the small girl in amazement. "Where did you get these?" he asked. She shrugged. "My grandfather. I took what I could carry, after the attack..."

"The what?" Ji was staring now, rapt with interest.

"My... my grandfather trained me, taught me everything he knew. He had a great collection of the scrolls, he had me copy them down and study them sometimes... Then the Nylocks attacked, too many of them to fend off... he sent me away, told me to take what I could and find you. I went back to the house after the attack, though... Almost everything was destroyed, my grandfather was dead, but I found some things. He had many more scrolls like that, but they all burned. Of course, I have them memorized... I can copy them down if you like..."

Ji looked up, astonished. "That would be wonderful." Jayden said quickly, before he could protest.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather. What's your name, anyways?"

She shrugged. "I'm called Jess. My grandfather was Horbeck."

Ji nodded, forehead creased slightly. "I see. Thank you for the offer of the scrolls..."

Jess shrugged indifferently and began rummaging through the bag again. "I have more you might want, too."

She quietly removed something from the bag she had carefully folded. Ji stared at it in awe. "A traditional samurai outfit..."

"Yes, it got a bit dirty when I was running away, but it's still intact. I also have some traditional daggers..." she quietly removed three curved blades with symbols engraved on them. And some larger scrolls. She handed them all to Ji.

"That's pretty much it, though."

Ji looked astonished. "You mean you didn't carry any food or anything?"

Jess shook her head. "No, there wasn't time to grab everything. I chose what was more important."

Ji nodded, still staring at her, wide eyed.

"Do you have any parents?" he asked.

She shook her head. "They were killed by Nylocks when I was three."

Ji nodded, a bit dumbfounded. "Any other relatives?"

"Well, actually..." Before she could finish, the gap alarm went off. Jayden watched her jump to her feet, grasping her sword as she went.

"Where?" she asked simply. Ji shook his head, and Jayden turned to her.

"You're staying here. We'll talk more later."

Before she could protest, he ran from the room.

Chapter 3

She sighed when she was left behind, disappointed, but drank the tea mentor had offered her anyways. He seemed genuinely concerned for her, but she was fine, really. She knew he had slipped laundrum in the tea, her grandfather was an expert with herbs, and she knew she's soon drift off to sleep. But she couldn't help but worry about the rangers….

Jayden arrived back an hour later, exhausted but victorious. "Just more Nylocks terrorizing people. Nothing special."

He sighed but smiled slightly as he sat down beside Jess's bed. "She's tired?"

Mentor shrugged.

"You put landrum in her tea, didn't you?" Jayden asked.

Ji sighed. "She needs rest more than anything now, her fever's dropping, but she's still sick…."

Jayden nodded and carefully felt her forehead. It wasn't as hot as before.

"How's the rest of the team?" Ji asked quietly. Jayden shrugged. "They all want to know what happened to her, want to talk to her. It's good that she's sleeping, though. It seems like the entire team needs rest."

Ji nodded. 'let's hope there aren't any more calls." He agreed.

Jayden suddenly turned serious. 'Have you found anything else out about her?"

Ji shook his head. "No, she fell asleep right after you left. Talking drained her quite a bit."

Jayden nodded thoughtfully. He was surprised to find his head hurt slightly, and he rested his head in his hands for a moment.

"Jayden? Jayden?" he found mentor gently shaking his shoulder a moment later.

"What?" he looked up, a bit surprised.

"Jayden, go rest. You look exhausted."

He shook his head. "I'm fine, mentor…."

"Jayden, need I remind you you're a Sheba, the only one who can seal the Nylocks on the Sanzu river forever? You can't do that if you're exhausted. Now go."

Jayden sighed but got to his feet and found it was an effort to walk out of the room. He fell into his bed and slept.

Chapter 4

The next day there was no time for talking. There were three Nylock incidents in town, and after that the rangers were too tired to do anything but sleep.

On the third day, there was a call involving a new Nylock leader by a café. Jayden got to his feet along with the others, but they were running themselves ragged, it was easy to see.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ji asked worriedly.

Jayden nodded. "We have to be." Before Ji could say anything, he was out the door.

She had woken up when the alarm had gone off, like always. It was annoying, Ji always making her the teas so she'd sleep. She flexed her hand. She felt fine, she was sure her fever had broken by now. And the rangers needed her, she was sure. Jayden hadn't had time to talk yesterday, so she was sure something was up, and she had heard him the hallway. His voice had sounded hoarse, tired.

Ji was gone, and so were the rangers. She looked in the corner of the room. Ji had forgotten to take away her sword….

She got to her feet and silently padded over at get it.

The hilt felt so good in her hand, instantly she felt stronger. She couldn't hear anything from the main room. She saw Ji sitting on the couch, chin resting on her fists, watching the News worriedly.

It showed an image of the rangers outside the café, a news truck stationed, filming from the window.

"Have the rangers finally met there match?" the reporter asked. The camera showed the fight. They were struggling, thirty Nylocks and their leader, a grotesque looking bird-like thing, sat laughing.

She noticed the background. The rangers stood no chance in the closed quarters of the café area. They'd be going to the cliffs behind, she had no doubt.

Before Ji noticed her, she was running outside, through the gates.

She sprinted down the pavement, towards where the cliffs were. She had seen a map of the city on at a bus station, once….

The cliffs were at least forty feet off the ground, and she was correct in her prediction of Jayden's actions. They were leading the Nylocks towards the cliffs, where they'd stand a chance.

Finally, when they were close to the cliffs, she noticed Kevin, outflanked by five Nylocks. He hit the ground, de-morphing and only still holding his sword, which he was too winded to use. The Nylock readied for the final strike….

She met the blade before it touched Kevin, grinning at the shocked Nylocks. She kicked one away, ducked a blade and slashed, freeing Kevin from his predicament within the minute.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin demanded, still on the ground.

"Saving your life. You're welcome!" she yelled over her shoulder, but by then she had rushed to help Mike, who was trying to free Mia and Emily from a circle of Nylocks.

Jayden stared as he looked around. It seemed like suddenly all the Nylocks were at bay, like there was another ranger on the field…. Jess. He stared down just in time to see a blur of motion as three Nylocks fell.

"Enjoying the show, are you?"

Jayden whirled to find the monstrous Nylock watching him, laughing.

"You won't win." He said firmly.

The Nylock laughed. "Oh, won't I?'

His beady eyes glowed red, and suddenly the ground beside Jayden exploded, sending him to the ground.

He groaned inwardly but scrambled to his feet. The Nylock forces were depleting… there were less than fifteen now, the team could handle it…. Suddenly he was it with a blast of pure energy that sent him to the edge of the cliff. Colors flashed before his eyes and it took him a moment to scramble to his feet this time. Everything was blurred hazy. He could hardly tell which way was which…. He saw a flash of metal and a sword coming towards him…

"Jayden!" Jess was in front of him before he had even realized it, blocking the blow expertly.

"Out of the way!" growled the Nylock. "I want the red ranger, not some pesky girl!"

"Well you've got me, so deal with it!" Jess shot back, easily blocking another blow meant for Jayden.

She pushed Jayden away, out of the danger zone, back towards the team.

"You won't touch him if I have anything to say about it."

Jayden hit the ground somewhere behind the Nylock. His vision and coordination was slowly returning, but it was still hard….

The Nylock's eyes sent out a beam of energy meant to hit him, but Anna easily deflected it with her sword, and it struck the Nylock in the foot. It cried out in pain and staggered backwards.

Jess easily ended three Nylocks and still managed to slide in front of him, on her knees, and protect him.

The rest of the team was almost finished with the Nylocks by now, they'd be there to help soon.

The nylock aimed an attack at both of them, this time; two beams of energy, and Jess blocked the one that was targeting Jayden. The beam hit her full force and she was blown off her feet, onto the ground. Instantly she was back up, though, but by then the Nylock had grabbed Jayden.

They stood like that, on the edge of the cliff, the nylock holding Jayden in one arm, away from the cliff, his sword ready.

"Do you want to die first, girl?" the Nylock asked mockingly. "You, or him? What'll it be?"

Jess lowered her sword and stepped forward.

"Me."

"No!" the cry was torn from his throat, and the Nylock grinned, Jayden still in his grasp, his sword in the other.

The Nylock raised his blade…. Jess darted under his arm in the instant and struck, and Jayden found himself deposited on the ground while Jess hit the Nylock again and again with fierce blows.

She was going to finish him, Jayden realized, as he watched the skillful blows come, one after the other. The nylock couldn't block, could only take the blows.

Finally, as she went to strike the final blow, Jayden saw the Nylock step forward, sending her off balance, towards the end of the cliff. She twisted, still striking the last blow, and the Nylock fell, but he also saw Jess, the momentum of his push sending her over the edge of the cliff.

"Jess!"

She didn't scream as she fell, but he felt certain that she was terrified. He scrambled to his feet and stared over the edge of the cliff. He saw her form lying on the ground below, crumbled and unmoving.

"Jayden!" Kevin and the other rangers had finished off the Nylocks, and he was instantly beside him.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked.

"Jess…." He muttered, the full horror of what had just happened dawning on him.

He staggered to his feet and raced down the slope, to the base of the cliff.

"Jess!" he called to her, Emily gasped when she saw her, on the ground. He didn't stop running until he was beside her. There was no blood around her, but her leg was bent awkwardly under her.

"Jess…." He breathed. He checked her pulse and breathing. She was alive. Forty feet to the ground and only a broken leg. She had landed well.

"Somebody call Ji.' He said. "She's going to need help.

He shifted Jess into his arms and her leg still dangled awkwardly, broken somewhere in the calf.

"Jayden, how did she-" Kevin started to ask a question.

"Now's not the time for questions, Kevin. She needs help."

He took off running, Jess still in his arms.

She remembered falling, hitting the ground on her leg, the explosion of pain, and then darkness.

She woke up lying on a small table in the Dojo, the Jayden and Ji beside her, the rest of the rangers pacing around in the living room,

"What… what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Shh…." Jayden quietly brushed the stray hair from her face "The doctor's on his way. Take this." He handed her a small cup of medicine. "It'll help with the pain. Your leg is broken.'

"N…no…." she muttered, struggling to sit up.

'Don't move!" Ji cautioned her, and Jayden quickly held her down.

"I… I know what I'm doing, alright? The pain helps."

All the rangers were staring now. "What are you talking about?" Jayden asked, a bit worried. She shook him off and forced herself up on one elbow.

"Symbol power, heal!" she muttered, and in the air she began drawing with her finger. The red lines traced the symbol, large and bold, coming from thin air.

"Activate." She muttered, sending the symbol spinning with two of her fingers. The symbol spun for a moment, then flew to her leg, settling on the skin and taking affect. He skin seemed to glow for a minute, and then the symbol was gone.

She breathed a side of relief and smiled. "Better." She muttered.

The entire room was silent.

She was breathing heavily now, and she lay back down on the table, exhausted.

"Did she just draw that symbol with her hand?" Kevin asked.

Jayden swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, she did." He said.

"But, Jayden, I thought that was a rare power only members of the Sheba family have….'

"It is." Jayden said, looking down at Jess. She smiled. "That's what I was going to tell you, Jayden. You're my cousin."

Ji stared down at her in amazement. "It all makes sense…." He breathed. Jayden turned to face him. "What makes sense?"

"Jayden, your father had a younger sister, much younger, too young to become a samurai. By that point, she had a family and children, when the new Samurai order came about, and you and the other rangers were already settled in, but she had a daughter… we figured she had died along with her mother in the Nylock attack…."

"Almost did." Jess said

"What?" Jayden asked.

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a long jagged scar. "Almost did die in the attack. My mother used symbol power to protect me, but she couldn't save herself."

Jayden nodded quietly. He noticed how drained his cousin looked. "How much symbol power does the healing spell take?"

"Incredible amounts.' Ji said, shooting her a look. "I'm surprised you could even do it.'

Jess shrugged and shifted her position quietly. "I've done more…."

"You've saved almost all our lives today." Mike pointed out. "I'd say you're already half samurai."

Emily turned to Ji. "What do you think, mentor, can she stay?"

Ji looked as though he was considering, then smiled and nodded. "Yes, she's already one of us, anyways."

Jess smiled, exhausted. "Thanks.' She said. "Want to train now?"

Jayden shook his head. "No way. You've just healed a broken leg, and used a ton of symbol power. You look exhausted."

He noticed her cheeks were flushed.

"You're hot." He informed her, feeling her forehead.

Jess sighed. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not. Samurai are honest." He stated, looking down at her. "And you're sick."

He shifted her into his arms again.

She curled against him like the child she was, leaning against his chest. Her breathing seemed relaxed, at ease, and he was going to take her to the spare room, but he couldn't bear to do it. She seemed so happy where she was, curled against him, that he quietly stroked her hair and held her until she fell asleep.

"Aww… she's so cute!" Mia whispered. Emily nodded her agreement, and even Mike cracked a grin. "I see you've found a friend, Jayden.' He informed Jayden, his white teeth flashing.

"Hey, she did save my life. Letting her sleep on me is the least I can do." He pointed out. Ji smiled. "Yes, but now you're going to stay up all night, most likely. "

"Not if you slip laundrum in my tea." Jayden said, and Ji chucked, as did the others. Ji was notorious for slipping laundrum into a sick ranger's tea.

"Alright, to bed, all of you.' Ji said.

"You all fought well today.'

"Not as well as Jess." Emily pointed out.

"We'll work up to it. Now, rest, all of you.' Ji turned to Jayden. "You can stay on the couch with her, if you like."

Jayden nodded. "Thank you, mentor." The rangers slowly cleared out of the room, leaving Jayden and Jess alone on the couch.

Jayden brushed a strand of spray ginger hair from her face, realizing it was the same color as his own. And her eyes… how had he not noticed the resemblance sooner? He smiled quietly, but knew he wasn't going to be able to stay up much longer. The battle and worry of the past few days had taken its toll. He leaned back, letting his eyes close….

Morning came early, and Mia quietly crept out to the kitchen to get breakfast. It was early, only her and Emily were awake. She started through the den and noticed Jayden on the couch, Jess still curled against him. She smiled quietly. Jess, the little warrior. The girl still looked so cute when she was sleeping! And it seemed to take away from Jayden's normal intensity, seeing him dozing with a small girl on his lap. But she proceeded to the kitchen anyways. Jayden and Jess, out of all of them, had worked the hardest. They deserved rest.

She sat down to a bowl of cereal and poured in the milk, eating and watching the sun rise. Another day had begun.


End file.
